Hearing protection devices are used in a broad range of applications, including industrial, military and recreational activities. One particular type of hearing protectors are in-ear pieces that are configured to fit in a user's ear, and may be similar in size to a hearing aid. Such a hearing protector functions to limit impulsive sounds (such as loud machinery or weaponry) to a safe level for the user.
Because such environments can result in exposure to dirt, mud, water, and other elements, it is important to limit the number of apertures or other openings in such a device while still providing a way to recharge a power source in the device and update any software or settings on the device.